


Moon Water

by StarAlopex



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff, Ishgard Restoration (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAlopex/pseuds/StarAlopex
Summary: a place to throw my drabbles for friends to read; will mostly contain OC's
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Moon Water

**Author's Note:**

> The Firmament has been restored. 
> 
> Set after Patch 5.45 and sometime after "I'll Catch a Galaxy for You"

Embarrassing. It shouldn’t matter how long. It shouldn’t matter how much. Jhun’a’s heart shouldn’t squeeze until it choking him at the mere sight of Sayuki. If he can’t be mature about it, he should at least be tired- should have grown out of it; should have given up.

The non-existent wound on his chest Sayuki healed weeks ago throbs when she turns to flash him a dazzling smile. They just helped build some houses in the firmament and she’s excited. Sayuki skips over to him and he takes in the sawdust trappings in her hair. He reaches out a hand but-

He should be stronger. He should be ecstatic. By now, he should have hope. All the people in the world and she’s choosing him every time.

In his hesitance, she misreads the situation and grabs his hand to begin tugging him down the stairs. “They finished a hot springs Jhun’a, let’s go see!” She’s twisting to face him while running down the stairs and he can barely get out, “Watch your step Sayuki!” before the implication of her words sink in.

A hot spring. Implies swimwear. And he can’t. Not with his scars. People will stare; they will ask questions. Even if they won’t to his face, they will point and gossip.

“Sayuki, I-” he starts pulling her back and waits for the crowd to pass. Jhun’a looks away and continues. “I can’t, my…” Were words always this hard? “My b-back. People will-” He chances a look at her, but her eyes are soft with no judgment. “You should just go without me,” he finally finishes.

But she doesn’t let go of his hand. The other hand reaches up to adjust her scarf tighter around her neck to fend against the cold. “Well,” Sayuki hums. “I kind of understand.”

“ _No you do not,”_ Jhun’a wants to interrupt her, but doesn’t. He is not about to give her a way to ask why he has so many scars.

“Between you and me, I’m self conscious about this one too,” she whispers and lays a hand on her chest. He knows she’s talking about the one Zenos left on her; when she wears a loose fitting top, the end of it peaks out around her collarbones.

“You’re beautiful,” Jhun’a says before he can bite his tongue. He can feel his face heating up and he goes to take a step back.

But her grip remains tight and she looks so positively delighted that he can ignore the way his heart is about to thunder out of his chest.

“Actually, why don’t we go get drinks at the Forgotten Knight? With everyone here, the place will be empty!”

Jhun’a just nods because he doesn’t trust his voice anymore. She takes 2 steps back up the stairs before turning to him. She looks triumphant as she says, “Now we’re the same height,” before leaning in to gently kiss his forehead. “Thanks Jhun’a,” she says just as gentle and he feels like he’s had 5 cups of coffee.


End file.
